


I'm a Bomb

by Signourney



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signourney/pseuds/Signourney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Axel x Roxas – AU – One shot] “Well I think you are just attracted to my ravishing good looks.” That snort the blond let out almost hurt his feelings. Almost. “Admit it.” That last was said in what he would term as a suggestive, seductive tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Old story from 2007.   
> Unbetaed, excuse any mistakes.

The music was exploding loud and Axel was sure his ear drums would've snapped, if he wasn't so used to it already. After all he was the one who put the volume up so high. His fingers played with the cord that was attached to the black mp3-player, that lead all the way to the pocket of his long black coat. Numbly he listened to the music as did everyone that passed him by since they could hear it just as clearly as he could. He even got some dirty looks but he didn't notice them. His mind was elsewhere and where exactly, well he didn't know where it exactly was himself. His thoughts seemed to wander from one subject to the other, not being able to concentrate on one enough. It had always been said through primary school and high school that he had a short attention span, the cause of him not being able to concentrate on things properly. Personally, looking back on that time, he found he should be proud of himself for being able to concentrate on school stuff for as long as he did, seeing as how it was plain boring and not interesting. Plus he knew he could concentrate on things as long as he put his mind to it..and if he was in the mood. That always did seem to help. Things that interested or intrigued him, he could keep his attention on for long. And then of course there were the things (or rather currently person) that would never leave his attention, that always nibbled at the back of his head, demanding attention even though he refused to give it any attention what so ever. He even dreamed about him and that had hardly been anything innocently. Images of his dream came back full flush at that moment but he willed them back to the corner of his mind.

He sighed and pulled at the cord, slowly fishing his mp3-player out of his pocket. He landed it on the palm of his hand and went through the play list on the thing. Half the songs he didn't know, the other half was rubbish. Safely to say was that the mp3-player wasn't his own one. He'd accidentally grabbed the one of his roommate and best friend, Demyx as he had rushed out of their apartment, trying to drown out Demyx' moans as his current fuck was screwing his brains out. It was always so great to wake up after an erotic dream of your own to the shrieks and "Do that again." and "Faster, Harder." of your best friend. Can you taste the sarcasm there?

God, Demyx had no music taste what so ever. Natasha Bedingfield? Please, he thought that Demyx was at least a bit of a true man. I'm a bomb? He could just imagine the lyrics of the song with a title like that, especially since Demyx liked it. His own curiosity got the better of him and he pressed on play. At least you could dance on it. When the refrain came through loud and clear, he shook his head. He could so see Demyx dancing on the table with a banana in his hand to this song, acting as if the lyrics befitted him. He walked in on him doing that often enough. He quickly pressed on stop. Not his type of music.

He continued going through the play list when he noticed that everyone was gathering their bags and heading inside the college. Most of his class too. It was probably nine-ish then. Their first courses were about to start again. Oh yes. He groaned, he couldn't even remember what his first course was, let alone where it was. Slowly he slid to the ground and frowned. He hadn't passed him by, he knew that for sure (he seemed to have a radar or something when it concerned him) and he never used the other entrance (he rather saw them as exits though).

Finally he settled on a song: Disturbed – Down with the Sickness. He was glad he had at least some good influence on his best friend, even if it was just one or two songs. His green eyes kept glancing up over the...what was he suppose to call the ground before the college anyway? Playground was so kindergarten.

His thoughts stopped on that subject though and a volt went through his body when he saw a blond boy running over the playground. He was late for once. He was the person that he dreamed about ravishing at night. With those blue eyes though how could someone not want to ravish him? Fuck. He didn't even know the guys name though. He was not going around to ask for the guys name either. His friends would become suspicious and for right now he didn't feel like telling anyone. They'd just end up teasing him anyway, saying "Axel is in love, Axel is in L.O.V.E." He bet they'd even start singing: "Axel and ".." sitting in a tree." Fuck, sometimes he felt he was stuck in kindergarten with friends like that.. He wasn't in love by the way. He was in lust yes, in love no. He just wanted the fuck the guy and get over with this fuck assed feeling that continuously pulled through his body whenever he saw the guy. And getting a hard-on at college was becoming a problem too.

Slowly he rose to his feet, just as the blond boy passed him by. The blue eyes focused on him for a few seconds and the boy smiled at him hesitantly. He stared after him before quickly grabbing his bag and following the blond. He didn't remember the blond ever acknowledging him like that. The thought was pushed away quickly though as he acknowledged the blonds gorgeous ass as he followed him.

\--------------

His fingers were cold. This morning he hadn't realized just how fucking cold it really was. Probably because had other things on his mind. But now as he tried to lit his cigarette, the cold bit down on his fingers and slowly to the rest of him. He sunk further into his coat, hoping that the cigarette would offer him some sort of warmth though that was like hoping Demyx would stop being an idiot. Just never going to happen, Don't get him wrong, he loved his best friend. Demyx had been there in times when everyone had let him lying in the gutter. Not literally in the gutter but he had realized he hadn't been that many steps from the gutter at that point. That was when he had seen who his real friends were, an experience that had hurt more then he let on to anyone. But college had brought him more things then just crappy assignments. It had brought new people in his life. Right now he wasn't so sure whether or not he could trust them completely but he knew if he couldn't go to something to Demyx, he could go to them. They had assured him that a while ago. They would never know how much that meant to him.

"Axel!" There was a shout coming from the other side of the wall he was standing against and he looked around the wall with a sigh. He saw the entrance but not his friend. He did however see someone else near the entrance. A certain blond with a gorgeous ass. This morning as he had followed the blond to his classroom, he had a full view on that ass for the first time and he certainly wouldn't mind seeing it without all that fabric hiding it away. And there he went again. He seriously needed to stop his thoughts from going there because after seeing that ass and his thoughts in combination this morning, he had to sprint to the bathroom to ahum take care of some business. He still couldn't believe he had actually did that here.

The blond was surrounded by a group of people. Some brunette that looked a lot like him. They could very well be siblings. A blond haired girl that seemed to hung at every word the blond said. There were three other guys that stood around him and he knew one of them. A certain silver haired ass that went by the name Riku. He used to go to same high school as him, Riku being a few classes below him. He took a swig from his cigarette and noticed that the silver haired boy had noticed him looking. He met the ice cool gaze with his own before giving an acknowledgement in the form of a nod to him. It was returned. And instantly five other gazes were upon him. Five very curious gazes. Well that was great. He couldn't help himself but to glance at the blond only to find the blond leaning towards Riku to say or ask him something. Riku replied. Those blue eyes never left him though and it was hard not to shake the feeling that the conversation was about him. It made him a little uncomfortable. He quickly retreated back behind his wall and decided that inhaling some smoke was a good idea to try and ease out the tenseness of his lower abdomen that the blue eyes had caused.

Just as he was about to exhale the smoke, a female jumped in front of him, scaring the living crap out of him. He almost didn't exhale any smoke. "Damnit Larxene." He choked out. "Don't do that!" Her only reply was an innocent smile. He did not like that smile on her face. It couldn't even be a classed as a smile. More as a smirk he supposed, though personally he never thought you could really use smirk with a girl. But then again Larxene wasn't your average girl or woman as she continuously tried to beat into him, that he should call her that.

"Soo.." She drawled and she raised a brow. "What were you looking at or do I dare ask who?"

"No one." He said way to fast before he winced. Wow that sounded extremely plausible after he had obviously been caught staring at 'something'. He groaned. "I was looking for you. You did call me, remember."

"Well now Axel, we both know you weren't looking at me when you were staring with drool might I add." Oh she was enjoying this way to much. "Now do I dare ask who has stricken your fancy?"

"Nobody has stricken my fancy, Larxene." He bit out. "And where were you anyway, because I did look for you."

"Now why do I find that hard to believe especially since I was standing directly after the group you were so intently drooling at."

"Damnit, I was not drooling!" Her smirk just grew. " Because I was not staring at anyone in particular." He quickly added seeing as how she could take the first part.

"You were drooling, Axel?" A familiar voice asked.

Whipping his head to the side, he found that two 'men' had joined them. One who he recognized as being his best friend, the other one who he knew he had heard his name being screamed that morning. "I was not drooling." He snapped, losing his temper a bit now. Why couldn't the subject just be dropped. "And good morning to you too, Demyx, Zexion." He gave Demyx a knowing look after glancing briefly at Zexion. He knew Demyx would know what he meant.

But his best friend just out right ignored him and turned to Larxene. "So who was Axel drooling at.?"

Larxene was happy with this question and she pulled the light brown haired male with her to look around the wall. "Well I'm not sure but I do have some theory. He was clearly looking at two guys." She was clearly pointing to the group. He didn't know what else she would be doing with that arm outstretched like that.

"Oooh the blond right." And he groaned. He should've known that Demyx would automatically pull out the one he liked. Demyx just knew him to well. "He's cute Axel. Good choice."

He dropped himself to the ground, just like this morning and pulled the black hood of his coat over his head. He took a good swig from his cigarette. Zexion dropped down next to him. He turned to him. "Want a fag?"

"Sure." The other male replied. Zipping his coat open slightly, he fished his pack of cigarettes out of the inside pocket. He opened the package and stuck it out to Zexion who took one. "Thanks."

"Yeah yeah, just take two." It just meant he wouldn't have to open his coat again. The cold had spread through him more now and he shivered slightly, pulling another cigarette out and giving it to Zexion before quickly pushing his package back inside the pocket and zipping his coat back up high. "Light?" Zexion shook his head, fishing his lighter out of his black jeans pocket.

Briefly he glanced at Demyx and Larxene who were still oohing and aahing at the blond. He shook his head and wondered why he was friends with these people again. He turned back to Zexion. "So..." He stretched out his arms in front of him, not sure if he should ask this or not. "...what's up with you and Demyx."

Zexion glanced at him briefly before going back to staring in front of him. "Nothing of interest."

"Well no offence or anything, but it didn't sound like that this morning." And he shuddered.

Zexion seemed to hesitate for a second. "Sorry about waking you that early."

He merely shrugged in reply. "Look I don't want to interfere or anything but you know Demyx track history just as well as I do. You need to be clear with him about what you want because he's not going to ask."

There was a sigh. "I know."

He was going to reply, mainly to that big sigh Zexion had let out, when Demyx turned his attention back to them. "Hey Axel, isn't that Riku?" Hesitantly he nodded. "Great, you have a way of approaching him!" No, he didn't. He hardly knew Riku. He wasn't going to reply to him though. He was not encouraging that idiot. It was then that he noticed that Larxene was pulling Demyx around the corner. Oh no she wasn't...was she?

He bolted up. "Where are you going?"

"Going to say hi to Riku." Larxene said matter of factly.

"No you're not. You don't even know him!"

"So, doesn't mean I can't be nice." And she gave him the most wicked smile he had ever seen. Oh fuck. Zexion came up behind him. "You'd best follow them and do some damage control." He really should and he did...just not in a real damage controlling way...

\--------------

A big sigh uttered his lips as he leaned against the lockers before closing his eyes, to try and regain some control. He was going to murder Larxene. He was going to murder her then boil her alive. No wait, he had already murdered her then. No that couldn't do. He was first going to drag her by her long blond hair to the stove to boil her alive and then just before she was going to die, he'd pull her out and mutilate her. Earlier, as Larxene had gone over to the group or had tried at least, he'd followed her. When she had seen him running after her, she'd started running too. In his anger that tended to blind him, she had led him to run circles around the group. When he had noticed or rather when Demyx had pointed it out as his best friend had tried to calm him down, he'd gotten even angrier and chased her off the playground. He didn't notice he was killing the unlit cigarette in his hand as he crushed it. Well not until someone pointed it out to him.

"What's that cigarette done to you?"

His dark green eyes snapped open and met bright blue. Blue lookers that made his pants to tight. His mouth opened or rather dropped open as he stared at the blond that was the object of his lust and perverse dreams/thoughts.

The blond continued as he grinned. "I thought you liked those. I wonder what you do to things you don't like." He seemed to shudder as he contemplated the possibilities. "I bet that wouldn't be a pretty sight." The blue eyes went over him searchingly, coaxing to see if he was going to get any reaction. "It also makes me wonder what you do to things you love." A brow was raised.

The way the blond said it, made Axel think he was flirting with him. Almost anyway. God, he wish he could tell the blond what he would like to do to things he loved, like that ass. Up.the.ass. Slowly he licked his lips, an action that certainly didn't go unnoticed by the very observant blue eyes of the blond. He hated the effect a few words and a look from the blond had on him.

"Shouldn't you be heading to class like the rest of those sheep?" He asked as he tried to gather what last ounce of sanity he still had before he would pounce on the blond, though it was questionable whether or not Axel had any sanity left at that point..

"I don't have any classes anymore this afternoon." Trying not to look into those blue eyes, Axel diverted his eyes to another direction that just so happened to be the blonds lips which was a mistake. Those lips glistened in the light that fell through the hall. He almost groaned out as he wondered how those soft lips would feel against his skin, but he caught himself.

"Lucky bastard."

The blond grinned again. "Yeah well that's social work for you." He shrugged.

"You do social work?" Axel asked though he really wasn't that interested in it. It was just to keep the blond talking, to keep that mouth moving.

The blond nodded. "Yeah first year, I'm off two days in the week too, plus an afternoon." First year huh. Fresh, young, relatively innocent body ahum he meant mind of course. He certainly didn't look much older then that he came straight from high school.

"I'm wishing now that I had chosen social work." He groaned out. The blond laughed at that and he liked it.

An all to familiar tone suddenly ringed through the hall but he couldn't put his fingers on where he had heard it before today. The blond smiled at him apologetically as he fished a mobile out of his pocket. Apparently he had received a message. He read it before putting the mobile away and turning back to Axel. "I have to go now. It was nice talking to you." He was in mid turn when he turned back and stuck out his hand. "I'm Roxas by the way."

He hesitated for a while before taking his hand. "Axel." He held onto the hand a little longer then necessarily, letting his thumb softly caress the blonds skin. As he did it, he looked into those blue eyes again intensely and he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that the blond had to swallow. He smirked, knowing now that he had at least an effect on him. "It was nice to meet you, Roxas." He let the blonds name roll of his tongue.

"The same. I'll see you around, Axel." Roxas replied before turning around again, heading towards the exit. It gave Axel another opportunity to look at that fine ass for the second time that day. He licked his lips. Hmm. Very fine indeed. He noticed a little sway with the hips as the blond walked, one that hadn't been there that morning. At the exit, Roxas turned around and he could tell from his face that the sway had been intentionally.

Axel couldn't help the smirk that covered his face. So blondy was a tease. He liked that. It hadn't been on his mind before to actually pursue the blond for a fuck. He had actually been planning to just screw some random guy coming Friday, to get that sexual tenseness out of his body and hopefully the blond too. But now, with this encounter, he got the idea the blond wouldn't be to averse to the idea even though the blond hadn't stricken him as the type for it. Of course he couldn't be sure if the blond was looking for a nice fuck or relationship but he'd soon discover.

Beware if you turn me on, there is no safety switch. He sung in his mind, humming the tune to it, appearing to be rather cheerful. I'm a bomb. Use only steady hands, to mess with me, you must be a brave man. And then it hit him where he had heard that tune before and he groaned. Partly at himself, partly at Roxas' music taste.

\--------------

That tune just would not leave his head. It didn't help that after Demyx had heard him hmming the tune to the song at college, that when they got home he put the song on repeat. But nothing could help let that cheerful feeling from earlier disappear and just remembering that the blond talked to him or imagining what kind of a tease it was, made him smirk and a little bothered in lower regions. He wasn't quit sure why the blond had such an effect on him though. He had many gorgeous men flirt with him over the years but none had the effect on him as that little teasing the blond had did or just by seeing him he got turned on. He never had that with any other guy and he was kind of glad about that because it was quit bothersome.

Right now he was laying on his bed, trying to hear what was being said in the living room of the apartment. Just earlier Zexion had appeared in front of the door and after the look Demyx had send him, he had crawled right into his room. He didn't want to be in the way. It wasn't that he was naturally curious but it just was that he was worried about his best friend. Demyx had a long list of one nightstands on his name and he knew his best friend had never wanted Zexion to become a part of that lists. Since the first day those two had met three years ago, at the first day of college for the three of them, it had been very clear that those two had a natural attraction to each other. But Demyx hadn't wanted a serious relationship where as Zexion had and they had decided, without ever actually properly talking about it, that they were better of being just friends. Demyx was like him when it came to relationships. They just never worked out in a positive way. Somehow they both always ended up screwed over (and not in a way he'd like), so they were both just not willing to go there. Especially Demyx. He knew however that it hurt Zexion to see Demyx hop from man to man every week for just a casual fuck and most of the time the stoic male tried to keep Demyx out of harms way. He didn't know what had conspired the previous night though for them to cross the line they had drawn.

He could hardly make out their voices and he decided that closer to the door would be better so he crawled over to the door that separated his bed room from the living room. There was a silence when he reached the door and he almost thought they had heard him crawl over to the door. Until he heard a moan. And another one. Oooh crap.

Another silence before something fell over. "What the hell is that suppose to mean, Zexion." He heard Demyx voice snap, laced in hurt.

"Exactly what I said. I don't think it's that hard to interpret, Dem'." He heard footsteps before a door slammed shut. He winced at it. He figured one of them left. Logically would be that Zexion had left, after all Demyx lived here. But as Axel opened the door, he saw Zexion sitting on the couch.

"You told him what you wanted?"

Zexion nodded numbly. Axel could only guess at what exactly had happened. He knew it wasn't his place to ask what exactly had happened or had been said. If either one wanted to tell him, they would come to him. But knowing either one of them, that would take quite a while. He sighed and he realized he had found something that had let his cheerfulness disappear. He supposed it was for the better anyway. Cheerfulness didn't suit him.

\--------------

Well the tension that hung around his group of friends that morning was slightly uncomfortable. Of course when he said slightly, he really meant massively. He sighed and glanced at Larxene who shrugged at him from opposite of him before she decided that her nails were a good place to pay attention to. Next to him sat Demyx who refused to look to the other side of Axel where Zexion sat who had been ignoring the rest of the world. He really wondered what had been said last night.

Demyx nudged him. "So what are you going to do about him?"

Huh? "About who?" He asked with wide eyes at his best friend. Wasn't he suppose to ask that question by the way?

"The cute blond that has been sneaking glances at you ever since we sat down here." Demyx replied in a teasing tone.

He furrowed his brows as he glanced at the group that stood to their right, only a few meters away from them. He met blue eyes and there came a friendly wave in his direction, only for there to once again be five pair of eyes upon him. Hesitantly he waved back at the blond and he could see him grin.

"Oh have made acquaintance, have you." Larxene stated more then asked. He glared at her for the tone she used before turning to Demyx.

"I'm not going to do anything about him." Demyx gave him a look. "What? He just has a nice ass okay."

"Who has a nice ass?"

Three heads shot up to look at the blond that stood before them. He blinked a few times but Roxas really had just come over to them. On the other hand, he shouldn't be to surprised. After all, yesterday the blond had been the one to speak first too.

Larxene was the first to recover from her initial surprise and she smirked. "Axels current love interest."

If only his foot could reach her but she wasn't sitting directly in front of him and his legs weren't that long, unfortunately. He gritted his teeth and if looks could kill...well then Larxene would've probably been dead on the first day she opened her big mouth.

"I can only imagine how fine that ass is then. Axel is rather picky about his asses." Oh but he could definitely reach him with foot and fist. He elbowed him instead though and Demyx let out a groan. He didn't want to make a bad impression on the blond, though he didn't know why exactly that was.

"Shut.Up." He bit out. "I do not have a love interest."

"Fuck interest then. Same deal." Demyx replied casually but he could tell that this was directed at Zexion who shifted. He gave Demyx two elbows. One for him, one for Zexion. He loved his best friend but when he was angry he was an outright bastard.

It was time to do some damage controlling before he got further embarrassed. "Don't mind them." He hoisted himself of the ground, grabbing his bag along. "They are brainless."

"Only because you ate it."

What the fuck? That wasn't even worthy of a reply and he just stuck out his middle finger at Larxene, not realizing that was deemed as a response too, before grabbing the blonds wrist and dragging him along. They called something after them but Axel shut them out. He just wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

A few minutes later, Axel reached the parking lot and let go of the blonds wrist. He leaned against a wall, dropping his bag to the ground, before zipping open his coat to grab a cigarette and lit it up. All the while he was concentrating on that, he kept glancing up at the blond that stood before him. "So..what did you want?"

"I just thought I'd socialize."

He narrowed his eyes a little. "Is that so?" He asked before taking another swig from his cigarette. Good old nicotine.

"You don't believe me?" Roxas asked, raising a brow.

"I hardly know you, would there be any reason to think you have any underlying motive to socialize with me whom you only met yesterday?"

His blue eyes glinted in amusement. "I don't know, do you have any?"

"Well I think you are just attracted to my ravishing good looks." That snort the blond let out almost hurt his feelings. Almost. "Admit it." That last was said in what he would term as a suggestive, seductive tone.

"So what if I did?" The blond replied, tipping his head up and to the side. He was clearly amused. It didn't go unnoticed by Axel that the blond had made a few steps into his direction and that there was hardly a few decimeters between them and that those lips he had thought about yesterday were getting awfully close. His body felt awfully hot all of a sudden in such cold weather. Either the blond was a fucking tease and a bastard or he was truly attracted to him.

He leaned forward a bit, leaving their faces only centimeters apart. "If that would be the case, then something could be arranged."

The blond leaned past his face. "And what about..." Roxas seemed to hesitate there: "...your love interest?"

"An interest that simply does not exist." Very smooth, if he did say so himself. He wasn't about to tell the blond that he was his interest. His fuck interest.

"Is that so?" Roxas' lips brushed against his neck as he spoke, his hands landing on his shoulders. Axel had to try very hard to keep his breath even.

"Do I have any reason to lie to you?" The hand that was free of holding anything slowly moved towards the blonds waist before he pulled him close.

"I don't know, do you?"

Any reply Axel might've had to that, flew out the window when Roxas softly bit his neck before licking it. His arm went around the waist further. The blond kept kissing, licking and biting his neck, making Axel groan out. It felt so good what the blond was doing and he let his head fall backwards against the wall, giving Roxas more access. The blond eagerly took advantage of that, leaning more against him.

Axel had to swallow. He was getting hard. Now that wasn't a surprise since the ass of the blond was more then enough to set him of already as he had found out yesterday. Plus he got hard easily. He knew that much of himself. People thought he was an easy lay because of that but he honestly hadn't done that many guys up 'till then. He couldn't help that he had an over acting imagination. Slowly he let his hand slide from Roxas' waist to his ass. He gave it a good squeeze.

"You do seem to like my ass." Roxas whispered in his ear before, as if in retaliation, he grinded his hips against Axels which was causing the blond to be a little unbalanced as he had to stand on the tips of his toes for Axel was quite a bit taller. It already was a miracly he could reach Axels neck.

Well that grind did it for Axel as he took full advantage of the blonds temporarily imbalance as he switched their positions, dropping the cigarette he still had been holding, now pinning the blond by his hands to the wall. Roxas hit the wall roughly and he winced for the blond. That had to hurt. But he was tired of letting the blond play the dominant one. He'd let the blond tease him for a bit but now he wanted a bit more then that. And that surely was an understatement.

"That hurt." The blond murmured, a little surprised at the sudden switch in position.

But Axel didn't let him think about that for long as he crushed his lips on the blonds. He kissed him urgently and roughly but if the moans, that the kiss muffled, were any indication, Roxas didn't mind that much. He bit down hard on his lower lip at the same time grinding their hips together. Roxas eagerly gave him access to his mouth. He plunged his tongue in, immediately searching out his partners tongue. It was soon met and it amused him that Roxas was clearly trying to fight him for dominance with his tongue. His green eyes hazed over in more lust then he already was. He could only imagine how the sex would be then.

"Roxas?" Came a timid female voice from not to far from them. "Roxas, are you here?"

He tried very hard to ignore that but it was kind of hard to when your partner doesn't. Roxas body tensed up immediately, breaking the kiss as his hand tried to fight free from his grip that kept them to the wall. He didn't want it to end yet though and he bit hard into Roxas neck who let a moan out at that.

"Let go Axel. Please." He tried to ignore the pleading tone in that voice as he pushed his body flush against Roxas before stepping back, turning his back on him.

Not to soon either because just then a blond girl turned up before them. She looked past him. "There you are Roxas." She smiled at him.

"Namine." The blond breathed out, pulling a hand through his hair as he stepped next to Axel who was in his turn pleased to see that the blond looked extremely flushed. "What's up?"

"Hayner called." She stuck out a mobile at him and Axel recognized it as Roxas' after having seen it yesterday. "He asked if you could call him back as soon as possible."

The blond let out a big sigh before taking it, immediately pressing away at the buttons. From his position, Axel could see that he was checking his messages. He tried to read along some of them, curiosity in this case really getting the better of him, but the blond noticed this and gave him a warning look. He snorted, turning his vision on the girl in front of him.

Her eyes got big as she realized Axel was looking at her and she looked as if she got caught with her hand in a cookie jar. She very obviously had been looking him up and down and he smirked. "Did you like what you see?" He questioned, raising a brow. She blushed immediately. "Sorry, I don't swing that way." It earned him a punch to his upper arm from the shorter and thinner blond next to him. He rubbed his upper arm. "Owwie."

The blond merely rolled his eyes. "Take it like the man you are, Axel."

\--------------

"So you wooed him?"

Sometimes he really wondered where Larxene got those things from. "Excuse me?"

"Wooing, Axel." She made odd gestures, something that was suppose to resemble a pirate he was sure, but she could not pull it off. He still didn't get it. She then made a throw away gesture at him. "You're hopeless."

"That's calling the cattle black, Larx'." The bartender replied as he was drying off some of the glasses.

She pouted before downing her entire glass. "Be a doll and give me another one."

The bartender glared at her but filled her glass with alcohol without another comment before leaving to tend to other customers. Larxene didn't have a track history of making many friends. Most of the time her big mouth scared people away. But she didn't care, or so she said anyway, as she only wanted to be surrounded by people who accepted her for who she was. He knew it had something to do with her past but when he had asked about it once, Zexion had kicked him under the table. Zexion was not the type that would do that if it was just a soar subject. The dark blue haired male had known Larxene the longest out of their entire group. She annoyed all of them often but Axel wouldn't want to trade her for any other. She was one of those people that just pulled you in and without noticing too. Demyx was like that too.

Larxene looked over her shoulder. "Or did he woo you?" She asked with a wink and then a smirk.

"Cut it with the woos already, damn it." He bit out. He had been trying very hard to ignore the small group that sat in the corner but Larxene seemed to continuously want him to look in that direction. It didn't help that the blond was looking extremely fuckable as he sat there. He growled and just wanted to bang his head into the bar. He was going to do it too but then a filled glass was set before him by the bartender.

"I didn't ask for a refill you know."

The bartender smirked. "Oh I know." He leaned on the bar. "The blond in the corner bought it for you. It seemed he had noticed that your glass was empty."

Larxene laughed. "Oh he is so wooing you."

"How about that. Our Axel finally has found himself a beau that actually likes him back."

"Can it!" Larxene only laughed more. "Damn it Larxene put a sock in it or would you rather have my foot."

"Wouldn't you rather have him nibble on your wiggly toes?"

There was a howl from Larxene and he thought she might just drop from the bar stool. He tried to pull her back on properly but she kept putting her weight in the exact opposite way that he was pulling her. She was drunk already, great. "It's not that funny." He finally whined.

"Oh yes it is." Larxene told him and gave him a look that told him it was just a fact and that there was no point in arguing with her over it, after she had come by from her laughs. Larxene then turned in the direction of the group though and was waving. She received a hesitant wave back from a few before they exchanged glances, comments and laughs with each other about the mad woman that was waving at them.

"I hate you." He whined finally, directing his gaze on the blond. The blond was talking animatedly to another blond guy that sat next to him, apparently excited about something. He looked absolutely fuckable and Axel couldn't help but think back at that rather heated lip lock they had shared this afternoon. He wanted to repeat that this evening. Fuck who was he kidding. He wanted to fuck him tonight if he could. Twice or more would be preferred.

"Oh stop your whining."

"I do not whine." He retorted indignantly before watching the group stand up, they were obviously leaving. No, it was to soon. But then he saw the blond heading off towards the bathroom and he smelled an opportunity. He quickly downed the drink he had gotten before heading after him, encouraged by Larxene. "Go get them tiger! Woohoo."

He pushed open the swing door that lead to the men's bathroom in the cafe. He found the blond looking in the mirror, pulling his hands through his blond hair, trying to get it to look just the way he wanted it. In his personal opinion, the blonds hair had looked just fine before. More then just fine. The blond had obviously not noticed him or if he did, he made no outwards signs that he did.

Softly he walked behind the blond, leaning his hands against the sink, effectively pinning the blond. He leaned in and whispered into his ear: "Thanks for the drink, blondy."

At the blondy, Axel could see a scowl appear on his face in the mirror but he didn't comment on it. "You looked thirsty." The blond continued trying to get his hair just right.

Axel smirked before leaning in further, his lips slowly brushing the blonds neck. The blond smelled like vanilla. He liked it. "I thought that public men bathrooms were to piss, shit or fuck. Not fluffy up yourself." He lifted a brow. "You're not secretly a girl are you, blondy?"

The blond whirled around at that and glared at him. "I am not as you might've felt this afternoon. And stop calling me blondy. I told you my name. Haven't forgotten it already have you?" The glare intensified at that.

Axel had to bite his lip from not laughing but that was just to cute. "Roxas was it, blondy." He leaned in, their noses now touching. "I like giving people nicknames. Especially if I like them."

"It's not very original." The blue eyes looked up at him defiant.

"Never said I was, now did I." Axels eyes wandered to his lips and lingered there. They really had been as nice this afternoon, as he had thought yesterday. Just as he was going to dip in and capture them with his, the blond turned around and he had a mouthful of blond hair. He raised a confused brow as he watched him busy himself with his hair again. "What is with you and your hair."

"Have to look my best if I'm going to be seducing this night."

"Whoever said you would be the one who would be doing the seducing?"

The blond turned back around to him. "Whoever said I was going to seduce you." And he gave Axel a challenging look.

"Oh playing hard to get now are you?"

"No, I'm just trying to deflate that ego of yours."

"Ouch that hurts, blondy."

"I bet." The blond said sarcastically.

Axels smirk slowly turned into a smile. The blond really was feisty and wouldn't just roll over and be the bottom. Oh he really was looking forward to screwing his brains out. But there was another sentence that drifted around in his mind that he didn't want to confront himself with just yet because that was not why he was here in bathroom with the blond for. It wasn't.

He was looking forward to getting to know the blond better.

Before the blond could turn away again, Axel crushed his lips against the blonds. He was quick to pry the blonds mouth open, letting his tongue dart in. He played with the blonds tongue, teasing it, trying to coax it into a battle. The blond only seemed to eager to comply, his arms slipping around Axels neck. His hands left the sink, cupping the blonds ass. He felt the blond smirk against his lips, but he couldn't help himself. That ass was just so nice and..and squeezable. He couldn't wait to get the blonds pants off and feel the skin of the blonds ass in his hands. To be honest he never had a fascination with asses before but this ass just seemed special.

Just like the rest of him...

He ignored that thought and came up from air for a few seconds before moving his mouth to the blonds neck, sucking and licking. Using his hands on the blonds ass he pushed the blond against him, the blond letting out a hard moan at that. He smirked when he felt that the blond was hard. His hands left his ass and moved to the front. He drew his body away from him for a bit, his hands finding the button of the blonds pants. But just as he was about to unzip the pants, a hand stopped him.

His mouth stopped and he looked up at the blond questionably. "We can't do this here." The blond answered his question.

Yes they could, Axel decided. He crushed his mouth back on the blonds before lifting him up from the ground. He walked backwards, carrying the blond, until he found an empty and open stall and entered it. As soon as they were in, he put the blond back on his feet. He then closed and locked the stall. "That better?" He growled out before claiming the blonds lips again, not waiting for the answer.

How eager the blond reacted to his kiss, was answer enough for him. Especially when he found the blonds hands unzipping his pants before his pants being at his ankles.

\--------------

"I'll see you at lunch." Demyx waved at him before grabbing the hand of his boyfriend and dragging him off. Yes, boyfriend. Demyx and Zexion had talked everything out. Apparently it had been a nice big misunderstanding between the two. He was happy for the two, especially Dem'. Not just because he was his best friend but also because after everything had happened with him, he deserved some happiness. Zexion wouldn't hurt him. Not intentionally. He could see those two getting married, adopting kids and be happily ever after. For as far as happily ever after excited anyway.

He stretched himself out. It was Monday. He hated Monday. Monday never turned out to be a good day for him. It didn't help that morning that he had, had a wet dream about a certain blond. He leaned back against the wall, searching for his pack of cigarettes.

Last Friday what he had wanted ever since he had first laid eyes on the blond in September, he had gotten. He had always thought that if he just screwed the blond that the blond would leave his head. But apparently not. It apparently just fuelled his wet dreams. And that was just great. Absolutely fucking great.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Roxas. In all the time whenever he had thought about him, he had referred to him as the blond. Even after he had found out his name, he continuously referred to his as the blond or blondy. That was his way of keeping distance, to not get an emotional attachment in any form. But it hadn't stopped him from liking Roxas. Roxas was like Demyx and Larxene he had realized. They just suck you in and then refuse to let you go. And that sucked because he knew there would be no way that he could hold a purely platonic relationship with Roxas. Especially not after Friday.

His green eyes wandered over the play ground to settle on a figure running over it. A figure he soon recognized. He ignored the twist in his stomach as he lit his cigarette after finally having found his pack.

The figure slowed down when they spotted him and approached him. "Late again. Not going to make a habit out of it are you?"

Roxas shook his head as he stepped closer, barely a few decimeters between them. It reminded Axel of Friday and he refused to meet those blue eyes. "Wasn't planning to."

Axel hmmed. "Good." He inhaled some smoke before exhaling. Good, good old nicotine. He couldn't remember how many packages he had smoked this weekend but it had been at least the double of what he normally smoked in a week.

He noticed that the blond was a bit uneasy, if the shuffling of his feet were any indication. Axel should now he was moving those, it was where his gaze was currently locked. "So...you didn't call me."

His head shot up at that statement and he eyed the blond carefully. He had been playing with the piece of paper where Roxas number stood on, the entire weekend but he had known that it was better for him not to call. Right now the piece of paper was burning in his pocket. "I know." He replied coolly. Or at least he hoped it came across as coolly.

"Are you planning to?" His voice was tense and hopeful.

"Nope. I threw away your paper." He wasn't sure why he had added that but he knew it was a mistake when he saw the blue eyes narrow and turn dark. "Look kid.."

"Kid?" Roxas exclaimed, sounding miffed.

Axel didn't see him as a kid obviously. "I am at least five years your senior."

"So you call me kid?"

Axel ignored that last bit. "Look, I never said it meant anything. I'm not.." He sighed: "I'm not looking for a short or long term relationship."

"I never said I was looking for a relationship with you Axel." Oh? "Don't flatter yourself. Just because you're good in the sack doesn't make you boyfriend material." Axel had to wince at that tone. It was obvious the blond was hurt. "Beside, I don't like you that way."

Axel took in a deep breath. "So we're clear, right."

Roxas looked at him searchingly before he gave a nod. He ran a hand through his hair and Axel swallowed. "I'll see you around then I guess." Axel nodded.

He turned away from him, in a slow movement, almost as if he hoped that Axel would stop him. In an impulse, Axel did just that. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, causing him to look into hopeful blue eyes. "If we're clear, on the same page..." He hesitated, not sure why he was asking this. "...then why did you want me to call you?"

The blond hesitated, his cheeks turning red. "I..I was hoping for maybe a second time." Roxas whispered.

"Oh." He cast his eyes to the ground. "For me it was just a one time thing." It had to remain a one time thing. More fucks would result in him spending more time with Roxas and as much as he would like that, he knew he would end up falling. Falling hard. And he just couldn't go there, not after how much it had hurt last time. Then his head shot up, not wanting to hurt him further. "Not that it wasn't good." Boy had it been good. Best fuck he ever had.

"Yeah whatever." Roxas sneered, his voice laced in hurt. He tried pulling his wrist back but Axel wouldn't let him. Quite the contrary, he pulled him closer. He smelled him. Vanilla again, he thought before he crushed his mouth against his urgently. Just one last time.

He could feel that Roxas wanted to react, it was his first reaction. His second reaction however was a punch in the stomach. He groaned out, stepping back from the blond, clutching his stomach. He let his wrist go.

"Fuck you." Roxas turned on his heel and with a quick pace left.

What did they always say about women again? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Yeah, sounded right if he reminded himself that Roxas had been bottom. Fuck that punch had really hurt. Roxas might look small but he had a lot of power in that small body of his. Slowly he straightened himself. He should head to class too.

He wandered to the entrance in a slow pace, dropping his almost burned up cigarette to the ground. His other hand wandered into his pocket and found the piece of paper. His fingers closed around it, crunching it before lifting it out. He then fished out his lighter and held it under the paper.

He watched as the paper slowly turned black as the fire consumed it. Crumble and burn.He had always liked fire. Ever since had been a child, it had hypnotized him. He figured that was why he had started smoking. After all it gave him an excuse to always have a lighter with him. He dropped the paper when it got to hot to hold.

No regrets. He had no regrets. He didn't regret fucking the blond. He didn't regret burning the paper. He didn't regret not telling Roxas what he really felt. No regrets.


End file.
